Hydrangeas
by Sammysam468
Summary: Chelsea is in a sticky situation. For some reason the boys seem to all like Chelsea. What'll happen when she has to choose between all those boys? Will she lose her friends because of this? To make matters worst, she can't choose. Chelsea X Everyboy


_**X3 this is my first Harvest Moon Fanfic. I might as well start a new multi-chapter story since I'm almost done with my old story!**_

_**Warning: Contains Chelsea X Every boy on the island. So don't like don't read!**_

_**I don't own Harvest Moon.**_

**Chapter 1: How it started**

"Oh my, are you alright?" The light haired boy asked; his blue eyes filled with worry. The brunette was on the ground, rubbing the back of her head. She nodded, assuring him she was well. The boy held out a hand and gestured her that he wanted to help. She grabbed his hand to use it as support of get off the ground. She dusted herself off and smiled at the boy.

"Thanks Will," She sang turning her heel to walk away, "See ya!" she waved. William stared at her shaking his head. He sighed; she was too bubbly to be upset about that incident. He began to walk the opposite direction. He glanced back; he'll look for his friend somewhere else.

Chelsea opened her door, humming to herself as she stared to make dinner. A knock came at the door… Who could have business with her? She opened the door and gasped. A pale, and angry, cowboy held out a wet dog. He sighed with irritation, his icy cold stare made her shiver. She bit the bottom of her lip, Vaughn was her boogeyman. He shoved the pooch in her arms, he growled. The small dog barked in excitement of seeing its master. Chelsea took off her red bandana and used it as a towel. Vaughn's violet eyes examined the rancher's expressions. He shook his head.

"Vaughn, I just… I'm sorry, I didn't know it was going to rain later today!" She pleaded him, Vaughn rolled his eyes. He turned around, walking away, it seemed he understood…or he wasn't in the mood to deal with the brunette. Either way she was lucky enough to have glare from him. She looked at her dog.

"Sorry Dexter, I didn't know!" The pooch jumped out of her arms running out of the house. Of course Chelsea followed him. As she ran, out of the corner of her eye she saw a white horse. It couldn't be Rocky, because he was brown. So it must've been… Arthur! She gestured the horse to come closer, it neighed in pain. The small animal whined with sympathy for the horse. Chelsea smiled, trying to calm the horse. She stepped closer to see the problem. Its leg was bleeding and there was a huge cut causing it.

"It's alright, Arthur! I'll be back Dexter, watch over Arthur!" She began running to Mirabelle's Shop, she knew who could help… Even if she just spoke with him a while ago. She opened the door quickly. She was greeted by her blond friend. She ignored her and looked at the corner he usually stood at. He probably was gone already, but she still looked for him. Julia watched the farmer panic, finding it entertaining. She giggled as the brunette ran down the hall. She stopped at the door that said, 'Keep Out'. It was immature but, she had an emergency. She slammed her fist at the door, knocking hard and loud. The door opened quickly, she felt the glare of the cowboy. He growled and leaned against the doorframe.

"What do you want now-?" "EXPLAIN TO YOU WHEN WE GET THERE!" She screamed, grabbing his hand and running back to her ranch. Somewhere out in the field, she spotted the white horse. It whined, scared and unawake of its bleeding leg. Vaughn approached the horse with caution, trying not to alarm it. He bent over to its eyes level, using hand gestures, telling it he means no harm. It calmed a bit and trusted Vaughn to get close. His gloved hands touch its muzzle and he stokes it.

"Damn it, Chelsea, you have to take care of your pets! Maybe you can start by getting me a few rags and a bucket of water." Chelsea nodded and turned around to get the materials from her house. She saw the blond-haired prince, not too far away. She ran towards him, grabbing his hand. His cheeks tinted pink, feeling the softness of her skin. She quickly pulled him towards the field.

"Chelsea, what's the matter, why are you-?" He gasped seeing his friend lying on the ground, he ran to its side. He had a horrified look on his face, studying the cut. Vaughn looked at this boy, whom seemed pampered and spoiled. He watched him pet the white horse, apologizing to it. Chelsea made her way over to the two boys. With a good amount of water and rags; the cowboy groaned, jerking the rags from her hands. He looked back at the blue eyed boy.

"Hey, keep that up; he'll calm down that way." He nodded, smiled and stroking the horse's fur. The cowboy place the wet rag over the scratch, he gently wiped the blood off. Will assured his horse that his pain won't last long. Chelsea watched the two in admiration. If it were her horse, she would've thrashed around, afraid. Vaughn wrapped one of the rags around its leg.

"Blondie, use rags like this and don't you dare tie it too tight; clean it everyday with some sort of alcohol. By next week he'll be fine." Will nodded, thanking the cowboy.

"Chelsea, watch your animals, too…" With that last statement, he walked away. She smiled at the prince as he comforted his horse.

"Thank you, Chelsea, if you or that boy didn't help… I wouldn't know what I'd do." She shook her head.

"Vaughn, helped, mostly…" she suggested.

"Can I leave Arthur with you a while? I don't want him walking…" She giggled.

"Yeah, sure, that's no problem at all!" Her light-hearted laugh assured him his horse was in good hands. He gave her a bow, thanking her and also apologizing for the inconvenience. She raised her right hand, wiggling her index finger.

"Now, now, William, you see you are my friend. So it's NO PROBLEM, alright?" Her eyes wandered away.

"Plus, I love Arthur, he's so well-trained and well-groomed and his eyes match yours." She seemed embarrassed to tell him that. But the resemblance of him and Arthur were uncanny, Arthur was the horse version of Will. Well, in Chelsea's opinion, at least. The horse whined, still in pain. Chelsea ran over to it and rubbed the back of his neck, calming him.

"Come on, big guys let's get you on a stack of hay to rest on. I'll see you later, Will." He said farewell and sighed. He was too lonely on that ship of his. He felt a bit homesick, being alone made it worst. Though, he did visit his uncle and cousin everyday. At night he felt alone and isolated. He laughed to himself, thinking back when he slept in the stable with Arthur. Even if his parents scolded him a prince should act like that. He liked being away from home, he had freedom.

"Yo, Will, what'cha doin' here? Chelse invited ya over, too?" The errors in his way of speech almost made the formal prince twitch. Though, this fisherman was his friend.

"Oh," The blond haired boy turned around, "Hello, Dennis, this is a lovely afternoon we're blessed with." The pirate-like boy rubbed the back of his head.

"A good 'nice afternoon, huh?' would'a been easier to say…" The brunette walked of the stable.

"Oh, hey there, Denny, what's up? YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT!" Will quietly walked away from the two; it wasn't his business to stay.

"Hey, Denny, can you help me find my fishing rod?" He laughed at Chelsea.

"Did 'ya lose your rod again? That's, like, the seventh time this week!" He remarked, Chelsea puffed her cheek and crossed her arms like a child. Her immaturity made Denny chuckle again. He ruffled her hair; bring out his two fishing rods.

"How 'bout we catch dinner and find it later!" Chelsea giggled, taking one of the rods.

"That sounds like a plan 'Dennis'!" He pushed her playfully, scolding her about using his real name.

"Fish ain't lively in this area. Where should we get our dinner?" They both took a second to think, rubbing their chins.

"Oh! How about Mushroom Island, I'm sure there's lots of fish there! Verdure and Sprout Island are boring fishing spots!" Denny wanted to protest.

"I always fish there!" He complained; she grabbed a handful of his shirt, dragging him away.

"Well, it's time to spread your wings!" she sang. Soon they were sitting on the sand, waiting for ANY kind of fish to bite. Though, there wasn't any luck tonight. Chelsea yawned, a bit sleepy. Denny looked at the tired rancher, sighing. She was a bit more childish than Lanna, but she was more patient. This is why he'd rather go fishing with Chelsea… He untied the purple jacket around his waist, placing it around the girl's shoulders. He never used it anyway.

"Thanks…" She smiled, then turning back to the water. "We've been sitting here of half an hour, and we've haven't had a nibble."

"Well, Chelse, it just takes a while…" He looked at Popper, he was sleeping. It was silent, until Chelsea's rod began shaking. Denny watched the rancher attempt to get the line out of the water. She seemed to have it under control, suddenly the line traveled farther. The fisherman got up and went behind the struggling girl. He grabbed the rod, his hands under hers. He grabbed the handle of the fish reel, turning it quickly. The fish had a lot of fight in it. They tried pulling the rod as well, it seemed to work. They laughed, their dinner was approaching. Their laughter was cut off when the line snapped; causing the two to fall back.

Denny landed on his back, with Chelsea on top. He blushed, thinking the brunette had the same response. Instead she looked up, her blue eyes shinning. She looked like she was going to cry. She continuously hit his chest, but not hard enough to hurt him.

"WHY? WE ALMOST HAD IT! THIS ISN'T FAIR; I WANTED TO HAVE FISH FOR DINNER!" She cried like a kid who lost her lunch. She stood up, getting mad at nothing in particular. She pouted after her fit, glaring at the sea. Someone tapped her shoulder, she turned around.

"What's wrong, Chelsea?" Said the hunter, hold up his spear, fish was staked on it. She and Denny stared at it with envy.

"I just lost a big catch for dinner; I'm just disappointed, is all." Shea frowned, not wanting his friend to be upset.

"Let Shea assist Chelsea," He exclaimed, he stood next to Denny. "You will help Shea, boy with a mysterious bird on his shoulder."

"Are you talkin' to me?" The fisherman asked, pointing at himself.

"Yes, you will become a man, like Shea!" He stated, standing straight and with a smug face.

"Yeah, ya think I ain't manlier than you? Let's have a contest, whoever can catch the most fish wins." Shea smirked.

"But to become a man, you have to catch the fish with your hands." He said, with more arrogance in his voice.

"No problem, I can catch twice as many fish than you!" With that, the 'contest' became. Chelsea laughed to herself, boys are so competitive. Denny stumbled over, as he tried to hold the flopping fish. Shea seemed to have no difficulty catching five at a time. Within minutes, Denny gave up.

"'Kay, jungle boy, you win!" He plopped down next to Chelsea, exhausted. The hunter handed her the basket full of fish, chuckling with pride.

"Here, Chelsea, now you can have dinner." She hugged the boy, thanking him for his hard work. He pushed her away, lightly. He walked back to his hut, his face burning red.

"Thanks, Shea, I'll pay you back later!" he grunted as a response.

"I'll get ya next time, jungle boy!" Denny shouted, earning him a punch in the arm. "What was that for?" He cried, rubbing his arm.

"Don't be rude, he got us something to eat, be grateful!" She grabbed his arm, pulling toward the boat.

They thanked Kirk and started walking down the trail. Denny carried the basket, since Chelsea thought it would be better for the 'man' to do it.

"So what'cha doin' with all this fish, what'cha gonna make?" He asked, the rancher was about to answer. She was stopped by someone who was walking towards them.

"Sorry, Chelsea, I didn't move out of the way." He apologized.

"Its okay, Pierre, you didn't mean it." Pierre looked at the bundle of fish in the small basket.

"How about I treat you and Denny to dinner, I'll cook!" Who can turn down an offer like that? Chelsea smiled and nodded her head happily. Denny was as excited to eat what the chef would cook them. The blond lead his friends to his home. He took the basket and told them to wait. The fisherman sat at the table, obediently.

"Take a seat, Chelsea…" She shook her head.

"I wanna cook; I am a pretty good one too." The chef sighed, letting her into his kitchen. She giggled, wearing his favorite apron. Pierre watched the brunette take one of the many fishes and place it on a chopping board. She cut it into small even pieces; she cooked rice and put it aside. She looked around of seaweed. She opened the fridge slamming into Pierre's face.

"Are you okay? Sorry about that!" He laughed, placing the seaweed in her hands.

"I'm fine, let's cook!" She nodded and continued her work. The blond chef gathered many ingredients, thinking up all the fish recipes he could.

Soon, they were done; they helped each other spread the food across the table. Denny was starving and was content with the various amount of food served. He waited for the two to take their seats. Thanked them for the food and began literally digging into the food. The two cooks watched in amazement on how their food can have such an affect on him. Pierre was used to it, but he was impressed with Chelsea's cooking skills. She smiled seeing Denny enjoying their food, he pretty much ate half of the dishes. The two cooks seemed to be full just by watching the Fisherman eat.

"Hey, I'll be heading home, Chelsea. Unless you want me to walk you home…" Denny offered, the rancher shook her head.

"Nah, I'm gonna help Pierre clean up. Good night Denny."

"Bye Chelse, see ya Pierre." With that, he left. Pierre rolled up his sleeves, sighing.

"All this food gone to waste…"

"I'll take some home; I don't mind eating your cooking!" She smiled at him sweetly, his cheeks turned pink. He flashed a smile back at her.

"Alright, which ones do you want?" She picked out the most delectable looking dishes. He packed them in a container, she washed the dirty dishes. Pierre watched her, dreamily. She looked like his housewife, her cute apron and her hair tied back. She cleaned with an energetic appearance. Was she always this happy? He grabbed a clean hand towel and dried the dishes, putting them away after. They finished and Chelsea stacked the containers together. She put Denny's jacket back on.

"Thanks, Pierre, see you tomorrow!" She said, carrying the food.

"Thank you for helping, I really appreciated it! Have a good night!" He waved at her as she walked down the rocky road. He closed his door, shaking his head. Chelsea got to the bridge that separated her ranch from the rest of the island. A red haired boy approached her, saying her name.

"Elliot?"

"Where have you been? I was looking for you all day! Don't carry those by yourself, lemme get them for you." He grabbed her food and frowned.

"Oh, Ellie, aren't you just the sweetest? Chivalry does exist!"

"Don't tease me; I'll walk you home…" He followed her, she skipped around him. She walked to her front door and opened it. He set the food down on her table. She folded the purple jacket and placed it next to her phone.

"Ellie, can you do me a big favor, please?"

"Yes?"

"C-can y-you check on my animals with me?" What kind of question is that?

"Sure, but why?" She looked down, embarrassed.

"I-I'm scared to go into my field at night."

"Why?"

"The dogs, Elliot!" She fiddled with her thumbs and shifted uncomfortably.

"Let's go take a look; I'll be with you, okay?" She nodded, grabbing his hand. He blushed as they walked towards the barn. The darkness hid his red face, so he didn't need to worry. He opened the door to the barn and smiled.

"They're sleeping…" She pulled him to her chicken coop. She peaked in, sighing.

"Same here…" She led him to the stable to check on her horse and dog. They were always together because Dexter and Rocky liked being with each other. She walked next to Arthur, he seemed to be fine. She closed the door and quickly ran back to her home. Elliot was dragged, she squealed trying to run faster. She pushed Elliot in and shut the door. She wrapped her arms around him; his glasses began to fog up.

"Thank you, Elliot; I could never do that without you!" She rubbed her head against his chest, calming down. She was shaking like a cold puppy. He stroked her back, getting her to keep still. If he kept that up, she could've fallen away. He lightly pushed her way.

"S-sorry, I n-need to go!" He got out of that house as fast as possible. Chelsea whimpered, feeling a bit lonely. She was still shivering, not wanting to be by herself. She needed to be with someone who would understand her situation. Someone who she knew very well… She got the courage to leave her house. She locked her door and ran to Sprout Island. The hotel was still open so she yanked the door knob. She entered the fairly small inn. She greeted the keeper and intruded in a room. She kicked off her shoes and took her bandana off. She grabbed the blue bed sheets and snuggled into the young man's chest.

"Are you awake, Mark?" The boy opened his green eyes and glared at Chelsea.

"Why are you here?"

"Dogs…" He sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You're lucky I let you sleep in my bed. You're like my little sister who just got a 'bad dream'." He chuckled as she whined.

"I'm lucky you're the only one who doesn't think it's weird to sleep with a girl who isn't his girlfriend!"

"Wait… You mean all those times we cuddled don't make you my girlfriend?" She hit his chest.

"Stop playing around!"

"You can't stop how I feel about you, Princess." She kicked him off of his bed.

"Sleep on the floor, you jerk!"

"I was just kidding, come on! I enjoy holding you in my arms and watching you sleep. Moaning my name when you-." She threw a pillow at him.

"Shut up, Mark!" He sat on the edge of the bed.

"I was just playing with you, let's go back to cuddling."

"It's not cuddling! It's hugging me until I go to sleep!" He rolled his eyes and held her again.

"I'll be 'hugging' you until _**I**_sleep." She frowned and grabbed a handful of his shirt. She wasn't gonna let go anytime soon.

"Just stay awake for a while longer. I was just scared…"

"I know…" They settled down in the soft sheets, sleeping soundly in minutes…

**XoX**

_**Thanks for reading, I hope it was good for a first try... I'll try to make every chapter as long as this one...**_


End file.
